


Clyde’s First Night Out

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, and Craig being a gay bitch, but yay first twyde fic, honestly a lot of this is cryde friendship, im ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: It was Clyde’s first night out at a gay club since he had come out as bisexual, and his friend was being an asshole. Luckily, the cute blonde he met was much sweeter.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Clyde’s First Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the prompt:
> 
> my best friend doesn’t believe i’m a sex god so now i’m here could you write a fake number so i can convince them i’m capable of hitting on someone and wow you wrote your actual number okay 
> 
> from https://palettes-and-prompts.tumblr.com
> 
> ~ hello, this is my first twyde! idk how it is, literally it mostly is just cryde friendship, I feel, and Clyde being dumb~ but I hope u like :)

“Do I look gay enough?”

Craig eyed his friend up and down before he let out a giant sigh and dragged a hand over his face.

“We aren’t even inside yet, and I already regret bringing you.”

“Craig, come on — no! Dude. This is going to be  _ so  _ much _ fun.  _ We can be each other’s wingmen.”

“Please,  _ no.” _

“Why not?”

“I have been hitting on dudes since I was ten, I don’t need your help.”

“I’ve seen you flirt and you’re not as smooth as you think.”

“I’ve unfortunately seen you flirt as well, and suffered an abundance of second-hand embarrassment from it. You’ll only drag me down.”

They moved forward in line, soon only a few feet away from the bouncer who was checking IDS. 

“Well, you haven’t seen me flirt with a  _ dude.” _

“I really doubt it is much better than with a chick ,” 

“That’s not what I’ve heard.”

“What? On  _ grinder? _ A lot of those guys will say anything to get their dick wet.”

“Whatever,” Clyde frowned. “You’re just jealous because now that I’m out and proud, I’m gonna steal all your gay attention.”

Craig scowled at him and shook his head. “If you’re getting any attention, it’s not the good kind.”

“Hey, attention is attention. You know what they say — bad publicity is still publicity!” Clyde held up a finger and a grin.

Craig looked away with a grimace.

The bouncer released the group in front of them, and they stepped forward. After showing their IDS, they were allowed inside.

Bright lights shone upon the dance floor, flashing red and blue. Wordlessly, Craig turned toward the bar and Clyde followed.

As he made his way through, he glanced around the scene. He had come to gay night before —  _ years  _ ago, for Craig’s emotional support. At the time, he had been interested — eyeing the men around him with curiosity. He was flattered when a man hit on him, but he quickly cleared up that he was straight, even if he was kind of questioning it at the time.

As it all turned out, he wasn’t straight. He was bisexual, and this was his first time being at a gay-night club since he accepted himself and came out.

Craig ordered a Mai Tai and after stealing a sip from it, Clyde ordered one too.

Craig usually came to the gay night club with his friend, but Craig refused to invite him because he said he would be too intense for Clyde. Something about how he would flirt with him the entire night, and how Clyde would not be able to handle it. Also something about how it would be bad idea because the guy was in love with his best friend.

Whatever.

One day Clyde would meet Craig’s gay friends. Hell,  _ he  _ _was_ a gay friend now. Sort of. An  _ LGBT _ friend. He was part of the club, and Clyde was determined to get involved in all the group activities!

Which did not mean an orgy — that would be gross. Even if he was into men, he was not into Craig. Gag.

When he looked to his friend, he was almost finished with his drink. Clyde furrowed his eyebrows. “Dude, what the fuck. Since when do you drink so fast?”

“I actually  _ like  _ being here. When I forced into going to straight-bars, I had to stay sober so I could drive myself home early.”

Clyde furrowed a brow. Craig never got drunk with their friends. He always headed home early, but apparently here, he was a party animal?

Clyde slapped a hand around his shoulders. “Dude, that’s —  _ you’re an asshole  _ — but  _ damn.  _ Who knew?”

Craig shifted his eyes to him and finished the drink. As he took the rest of the drink down, he took a step away from his friend. “And you’ve barely taken a sip. You overwhelmed?”

“Dude, no, this is sick! I’m just, like, taking it all in.”

Clyde glanced around. For a gay night club, he was surprised to see so many women. Although, Bebe was very much a fan of gay night at the clubs in college. 

“Finish your drink. I’ll get you another.”

Clyde returned his eyes to his friend and grinned. “You buying me a drink, Craig? Sorry, but I don’t think we should do anything that could compromise our friendship.”

Craig scowled at him. “All right. Never mind then.”

“No! No, I was kidding. You know I’m kidding,” Clyde let out a nervous laugh, which was followed by a frown. Craig confined to glare. “Come on. You will still buy, right?”

Craig exhaled. He glanced at the glass in Clyde’s hand and pointed to it. “Finish it.”

Clyde nodded and smirked, finishing the drink within a couple gulps afterward. Like promised, his best friend bought him another drink after the final sip. 

The blaring music from the dance floor called them over. He was surprised to see how comfortable Craig was here — he usually was so rigid, but he finally appeared to let loose in this environment.

Clyde was not the best dancer. He knew he was not the best dancer. Usually, he didn’t care, but he felt out of his element. A gay night club was new to him and it was a little intimidating.

He did his best to have fun though — did his best to just dance and enjoy it. After all, he just wanted to come out with Craig — see the scene. It was not even really about meeting anyone.

Although, his eyes found sight of someone across the dance floor. It was like magic. If he was in a movie, this would be the part where the music swelled. 

It was a blonde.

Perhaps he was always into blondes.

He had a gap-toothed smile that radiated joy. His hair looked  _ fluffy  _ and soft, and was all over his face as he shook his head to the music. He was with a girl with dark long hair and front bangs. She was beautiful as well, but he was much more interested in the blonde.

“You are so predictable.”

Clyde’s eyes went wide as he looked over to Craig. “Huh?”

“We are here, not even an hour, and you are already getting doe-eyed.”

Clyde frowned. “I’m not getting doe eyes. He — he’s just cute, okay? He looks  _ nice _ .”

Clyde ran his hand through his hair, looking back to the blonde. He was not the best dancer either, but he looked to be having a good time anyways.

He was off to the side though — away from the midst of the crowd.

“But, I’m not having  _ doe  _ eyes. God. You make me sound like such a simp. I — I see a lot of hot guys here, all right? I’ve checked out a ton. You just haven’t noticed because you’ve been doing the same.”

Craig laughed. “Mmmhmmm.”

“Bro, I don’t — shut up. All right?”

“Whatever. You’re obviously too chicken to talk to him, so I’ll drop it.”

“I’m not chicken.”

“Okay. I believe you.”

“Fuck you, Craig. I’m  _ not _ .”

“Then talk to him. Prove your amazing flirting skills,” Craig smirked at him.

The damn bastard. He realized he had stopped dancing, but when?

“Fine. I  _ will  _ prove it. I’ll get his number. Because guess what? I  _ meant it _ . I want to hang out with you tonight, but just to  _ prove  _ it —!”

Craig nodded with a smirk and held a hand out towards the dancing blond. “Prove away.”

“I  _ will! _ ” 

With that, the brunette turned and walked towards the blonde. As he did so, his heart began to race in his chest. He zoned in on the blonde — still having unnoticed him. Why would he?

He brushed past a few shoulders on the way; all feeling as though they were attempting to push him away.  _ Omens  _ that this will end badly.

Fucking Craig.

By the time he made it over to the blonde, his legs ceased to work, along with the rest of his body. He stood awkwardly in front of him, mouth agape and mind blank.

Up close, he was more alluring. He had a cute freckle across his upper lip and eyes that shone with a green tint. He swallowed.

The blonde man’s eyebrows turned inward and he eyed his friend — the dark haired girl. She rose her eyebrows and smirked at him. Clyde lowered his head and eyed the floor. This was definitely a terrible idea.

“Um, hi, is there — do you need something?”

Clyde bit his lip. “Your number —,” he looked up, only to find wide eyes and the female covering the laughter that came from her mouth.

The blonde sent a glare to his friend at this, and that shut her up. He returned the stare with a frown and squinted eyes.

“I don’t — that’s not really something I would —,”

  
  


“Oh, shit, look, okay? I’m sorry! I’m fuck — that was — that was terrible? Have I always been this bad?” He wondered aloud as he rubbed his forehead and looked to the yellow converse the blonde was wearing. He shook his head, “look, I’m sorry —- this — it’s my first time at a gay club, as a bi - man, well as an  _ out  _ bi - man, I’ve been to a gay club before, but you see, I was still in the closet!”

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows together further and the female went back to laughing.

“Now I’m not in the closet, but I’m with my asshole friend, and he is just such a bitch — and I saw you, and you were cute, and earlier I was talking about how great of a flirt I am! And I’m obviously… not … at least right now? I hope I’m usually better, but look — could you just? Do me a favor and pretend to give me your number? Or like, a fake one, even? Just like play out the scene?”

The blonde laughed and Clyde hated that the action and sound was also so incredibly adorable. “I’m actually an actor, so that shouldn’t be too hard,”

“God, thank  _ you, _ ”

“Besides I’m always down to put jerks in their place. Your friend should be nicer. It’s your first night out, this is a big experience!”

“Right?” Clyde widened his eyes, “he is such an asshole! But I love him. I think he is just, like, grumpy about not being the only gay one anymore? Like you know when you’re a kid — and your parents have a kid? And that new kid gets all the attention? I think it’s like that. I think Craig’s an attention whore, even if he won’t admit it.”

The other laughed. “I think you probably cracked the case.”

“Thank you. Wow. I really wish I didn’t mess shit up with you so bad! You’re so cute and nice! And  _ Jesus,  _ I’m just, nervous.”

The other laughed again and set a hand on his shoulder, sending immediate electricity down his spine. “It’s okay to be nervous. I’m, like, always nervous, so,” he laughed.

His hand fell.

“That must be awful. I barely know how to handle it at all — clearly,” he gestured to himself up and down. The blonde was still smiling.

“I think you’re handing it better than you think,” the blonde assured with a warm smile. “You wanna pull out your phone?”

Clyde widened his eyes, but then remembered that he was supposed to be “getting his number.”

He did as he was told, pulling out a contact to enter the information in.

“Well, first of, my name is Tweek,”

“Awh, man, come on — it has to at least look real!”

“That  _ is  _ my real name,” the other sighed.

“Oh,” Clyde lifted his gaze to the blonde, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s a ridiculous name.”

“It’s unique,” Clyde shrugged. “But that’s better than something boring. And it suits you? I don’t know. It’s kind of cute.”

The blonde smiled. “Uh, thanks…”

“Yeah,” Clyde nodded , flushing as he turned his gaze to the phone. “And your number?”

Tweek listed off ten numbers — area code included, and Clyde input it into his phone. He delivered a grin to the blonde afterward. “Well, thanks for doing this.”

Tweek nodded. “Yeah, of course. You seem sweet… Don’t let your asshole friend get you down too much.”

Clyde chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, thanks! I won’t.”

“By the way. I never got your name?”

“Oh,” Clyde smacked his lips together. “It’s Clyde.”

“Well, it was nice to meet you, Clyde. You should text me sometime,” the other winked.

Clyde widened his eyes and opened his mouth, glancing down at his phone, then back to the blonde. His eyebrows furrowed. “This — it’s a real number?”

“It is,” Tweek nodded with a laugh. “Like I said, text it sometime.”

“I will, indeed, do that,” Clyde grinned with a nod. His heart raced again, but in a much better way than before. With a sweet goodbye, he turned around and made his way back to his asshole friend — ready to gloat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
